medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Before I Can Be Happy
The 141st Suggestion: Before I Can Be Happy (幸せになる前に, Shiawase ni Naru Mae ni) is the one hundred and forty-first chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary Sporting a new outfit and hairstyle, Medaka runs wild around the school, decimating the various sports clubs. Several students confront Zenkichi in the Student Council office, asking him to do something about Medaka, all the while calling him such things as the "Devil President", the "Jersey President", and the "Harmonica President", a series of titles that lead Zenkichi to believe they hold no respect for him as the Student Council President. With a sigh, Zenkichi promises to talk with Medaka, but tells the students that they should be glad Medaka has finally become a kid like them. In the cafeteria, Medaka happily chows down, and asks Mera for more. Iizuka tells Mera he is surprised by Medaka's appetite, noting that she is eating more than Shiranui. Mera tells Iizuka that this is most likely Medaka's true appetite, as being a glutton while on top would not be proper, and mentions that, on a whim, Medaka decided to stop eating meat while she was president. Mera concludes that while she liked the stoic Medaka, she likes the released Medaka even more. Iizuka agrees that he prefers this side of her to her stoic self. Once full, Medaka turns her attention to Tsurubami. He explains that he was willing to wait because Ajimu requested he do so, but now that it is the third semester, he tells Medaka he came to meet her as Fukurou Tsurubami's hidden son. Medaka excitedly asks him if she can call him her little brother. Tsurubami is somewhat unnerved by Medaka's insistence that they treat each other as siblings, but refers to her as "Meda-nee" all the same. Listening, Mera and Iizuka both think Medaka sounds just like Maguro. Tsurubami tells her he heard from Ajimu that she killed his father, and asks her whether that is the truth. Medaka confirms it, telling him that it was her fault the man she loved as a father died, and that the Tsurubami family went extinct. Tsurubami assures her that the Tsurubami family is not extinct, and asks her how the father he never knew died in a place he didn't know of. Medaka explains how she has seven suitors, of which his father was one. She further explains that each suitor was a member of a subfamily of the Kurokami family, and that they all fought three years ago in what is now called the Jet Black Wedding Feast for her hand. Fukurou managed to win, but was killed by an unknown entity; after that, the courting died down. After hearing of the Jet Black Wedding Feast, Tsurubami thanks Medaka, telling her he is relieved to hear what happened, as Ajimu had him imagining something else. Medaka suggests they talk more somewhere else, and makes to leave, calling out to Mera and Iizuka. She and Tsurubami are surprised by the arrival of Udou, and Medaka is shocked to see the girl managed to brutally beat both Mera and Iizuka without her noticing. When Medaka notices her, Udou tosses Mera aside and introduces herself as a member of the Ge'hyoukai, and claims she has great news. Hearing that Udou is with the Ge'hyoukai, Medaka explains to Tsurubami that the title is short for Gekka Hyoujin Kai, and they are the sponsors of the Jet Black Wedding Feast. Udou claims that she knows nothing of what happened three years ago, but reveals that there will be a second Jet Black Wedding Feast held now that Medaka is sixteen, horrifying Medaka. Tsurubami asks Udou why the Ge'hyoukai are trying to marry Medaka to one of the six suitors who lost to his father three years ago, surprising Medaka that he spoke up. Udou tells him that all the original suitors are dead, and that new suitors from each family have been selected; she has in fact come for Tsurubami, not Medaka, to invite him to the Jet Black Wedding Feast, as a suitor and representative of the Tsurubami family. Accepting Udou's invitation, Tsurubami asks her why she is doing this. Udon goes on to explain that everything is for the growth of the Kurokami Group, and that once a suitor is selected, the marriage will take place immediately. She turns to Medaka and tells her that once the process of elimination is over, she will be expected to drop out of school, and that she should make no complaints. Medaka states that only the old her would have agreed with that. She then destroys the tip of Udou's spear with wind pressure, warning the other girl that she is filled with energy after having eaten meat for the first time in nine months. Medaka asks Tsurubami if he wants to marry her; Tsurubami vehemently denies it. Medaka takes his invitation and declares her intent to enter the Jet Black Wedding Feast and defeat all of her suitors. A shocked Udou asks her if she doesn't want to be happy; Medaka states her wish to be free, and that she is happy she can finally fight for herself, a declaration that causes both Mera and Iizuka to smile. Characters in Order of Appearance *Note: Bold = First Appearance #Medaka Kurokami #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Konomi Mera #Kuroudo Iizuka #Kamome Tsurubami #'Bukiko Udou' Category:Chapters